The Story has Just Begun
by Isafuyu
Summary: a MINKYU's fanfiction. "Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan disini?" / "Yang kulakukan?" sosok itu membeo, "Tentu saja menemui kekasihku, memang apa lagi?" /


**.**

**.**

_**Mohon dibaca baik-baik**_

_Fanfic_ ini dipakai untuk bagian _flashback_ dari _fanfic_ _**Shinsora Yunjae Shinee**_, **MY DEVIL MY LOVE**. Satu hal yang perlu diingat, ini fanfic buatan**ku**. Jangan katakan padaku kata-kata _plagiat_, _copas_ dan _sejenisnya_ kalau ingin hidup tentram#_slapped_

Dan juga, ma'af jika kalian sudah membaca ini m(_ _)m**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Story Has Just Begun © 0609prince**

**a MINKYU****一****Chang Min x Kyu Hyun****一'****s fanfiction**

**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Now!**

**.**

**Betareader : ****Yuuram Duckphin Yunjaeyoosumin**

**.**

**Genre** : **Romance**, **fluff** (_fail_) _and_ **Hurt/comfort**.

**Rated** : **T**

**.**

**.**

"…" _speaks_.

'…' _minds_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING****!**

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan ngantuk, terpengaruh **_**virus**_** dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan bersandar pada pohon besar dibelakangnya, menikmati sejuknya semilir angin yang menyapanya. Membelai pipi putih yang sedikit mendekati pucat itu serta menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut kecokelatan yang dimilikinya. Sejuk dan menentramkan, membuat kantuk menyerangnya karena suasana yang terbilang sepi dan menyejukkan.

Ia hampir saja terbuai 一hampir一 ketika tiba-tiba ada suara benda yang terjatuh dari atas pohon yang menjadi tempat sandarannya.

BRUK

"Aw!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia tahu 'apa' yang terjatuh itu一lebih tepatnya 'siapa'. Sosok yang selalu mengikutinya beberapa minggu ini. Ia bisa tahu itu karena ia dapat merasakan aura sosok tersebut, lagi pula, memangnya siapa lagi yang akan mendekatinya selain sosok itu? Tidak ada.

"Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin sambil tetap menutup kedua matanya. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan sosok itu mendudukkan diri didekatnya.

"Yang kulakukan?" sosok itu membeo, "Tentu saja menemui kekasihku, memang apa lagi?"

"Kekasihmu ? Aku tidak melihat siapa pun disekitar sini. Kau benar-benar seorang pembohong yang buruk rupanya, Shim Changmin."

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bersingut mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak berbohong, aku kesini untuk menemui kekasihku" Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun seksama, tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi putih itu, mengelusnya pelan.

"一dan hari ini dia terlihat cantik sekali."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Changmin. Tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh tangan Changmin yang mengelus pipinya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Menampakan kedua irisnya yang berwarna merah.

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali baru kau akan mengerti, Changminnie?" tanyanya frustasi, "Kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Kau sendiri paham bukan? Malaikat dan iblis mustahil bersama, kita berbeda, bagaikan minyak dan air yang sama sekali tidak bisa bersatu. Kumohon menge一"

"Bukankah itu bagus?" potong Changmin. "Kita akan menjadi terobosan baru, dan mematahkan kepercayaan kedua kaum kita yang menyatakan bahwa malaikat dan iblis itu tidak bisa bersatu…?" Changmin terkekeh saat mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Ia memandang kearah sungai yang berada dihadapan mereka dengan sendu. 'Selalu seperti ini.' batinnya.

Changmin hanya bisa mengulas senyum getirnya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri pun mengerti apa yang coba dijelaskan oleh Kyuhyun padanya. Dirinya tidak mungkin bisa bersama Kyuhyun, seorang malaikat tidak mungkin bisa bersama iblis. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Tapi bolehkah ia sedikit egois untuk kali ini? Ia benar-benar ingin bersama Kyuhyun一iblis yang telah menjerat hatinya saat ia pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun untuk menjalankan tugasnya di dunia manusia.

Ia tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun karena aura yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun begitu kuat一aura iblis. Sebagaimana seorang malaikat pada umumnya, ia mencari asal aura itu. Dan ia mendapati sesosok pemuda yang memiliki perawakan tinggi, mempunyai kulit putih yang nyaris mendekati pucat. Rambut ikalnya yang berwarna cokelat dan tidak ketinggalan pula dengan iris yang berwarna merah serta sepasang sayap berwarna hitam 一yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah seorang iblis 一terbentang lebar, menunjukkan keangkuhan yang dimiliki oleh kaum iblis, musuh para malaikat seperti dirinya.

Seandainya saja saat itu ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu, mungkin, dia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Tapi ini tidak sepenuhnya salah karena Changmin sedikit merasa bersyukur ketika bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Setidaknya ia tidak akan mati kebosanan dengan tugasnya yang selalu monoton. Lagi pula para malaikat disekitarnya selalu berkata bahwa ia seharusnya tidak menjadi malaikat mengingat kelakuan usil dirinya yang selalu membuat mereka merasa kesal.

SREET

Changmin menarik kedua pipi Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan berontak 一mencoba melepaskan tangan Changmin dari kedua pipinya.

"Kau tahu? Setiap kali membuang nafas itu tandanya kebahagiaan pergi menjauh darimu," Jelas Changmin yang diindahkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tangan sang iblis itu sibuk menjauhkan tangan sang malaikat yang menarik kedua pipinya.

"Hafah hang hau hahuhan Him Hanghin! Hefashan!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Changmin terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya, "Kalau bicara yang jelas dong, memangnya kau ompong, huh?" ejek Changmin.

Mata Kyuhyun berkilat kesal mendengar ejekan yang Changmin lontarkan padanya, segera saja ia mencubit pinggang Changmin. Membuat malaikat itu sontak melepaskan cubitannya pada kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang sekarang berwarna merah akibat terlalu keras dicubit.

"Aw, teganya kau~" rengek Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidah sambil mengusap kedua pipinya, Changmin mengerut kesal.

"Baiklah kalau kau maunya begitu," ujar Changmin. "Rasakan ini!"

Kyuhyun terkejut begitu mendapati Changmin yang melompat kearahnya.

BRUK

"Aaaaah, sakiittt…" erang Kyuhyun ketika ia merasakan tubuh Changmin yang kurus itu menindih tubuhnya. "Menyingkir dariku, Shim Changmin!"

"Tidak mau. Rasakan ini~" Changmin tetap tidak beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun, malah sekarang kedua tangannya menggelitik pinggang Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda iblis itu geli dan tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Huahahahahaha… Ya-ahahaha..henti-hentikan..itu…hahahaha," tawa Kyuhyun nyaring. Changmin tersenyum sumringah, bukannya berhenti, pemuda dari kaum malaikat itu malah menambahkan intensitas gelitikannya. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lebih keras lagi, sampai-sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Minnie, lepaskan…" ucap Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang tengah memeluknya erat. Changmin menggeleng, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Dasar, kalau mau memelukku kenapa tidak dari tadi? Sebelum aku mengeluarkan sayapku. Hhhh, kalau begini aroma tubuhku akan menempel padamu. Bisa gawat kalau para tetua kaummu tahu dan mengusirmu, Changminnie."

Changmin mengeluarkan kedua belah sayapnya yang putih bersih, "Kalau begini adil kan?" Tanya Changmin kemudian. Pelukannya semakin erat, kedua sayap besarnya menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun dan sayap hitam milik pemuda dari kaum iblis yang sekarang tengah terduduk diatas pangkuannya. Membuat Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam lingkupan sayap sang malaikat.

Kyuhyun mendecih, lagi-lagi Changmin memaksanya. 'Sudah terlanjur,' batinnya.

Kyuhyun pun merapat pada Changmin dan membalas pelukan erat Changmin dan memainkan helaian rambut Changmin yang memiliki warna sama dengan rambutnya, hanya saja rambut Changmin lurus tidak seperti rambutnya一ikal.

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya dan memainkan rambutnya. "Nah, lho? Tadi kau melarangku untuk memelukmu, dan sekarang kau yang memelukku."

"Apa boleh buat, sudah terlanjur. Lagi pula aromaku juga akan menempel padamu, satu sama."

Changmin terkekeh, "Benarkah?" godanya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya ya sudah, kulepaska一"

"Shireo! Aku ingin seperti ini dulu, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak akan bisa memelukmu seperti ini lagi." Lirih Changmin.

Kyuhyun tercekat, tangannya yang semula memainkan rambut Changmin berhenti seketika. Dan tanpa disadarinya sesuatu yang bening mengalir turun dari kedua matanya.

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Dari mana saja kau?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak perlu berbalik karena ia suda hafal suara siapa itu, Choi Siwon, Hyung-nya.

"Ada angin apa sampai-sampai Choi Siwon, Hyung-ku yang paling hebat ini menyapaku? Kepalamu terbentur?" ketus Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika mendengar sindiran Kyuhyun yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak dari posisinya yang semula 一bersender pada dinding一 dan berjalan kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Che, sudah bagus aku menyapamu, adik sialan." Kyuhyun mendengus mendengarnya, iris merahnya beradu dengan iris milik Siwon yang berwarna merah juga. Saling melemparkan tatapan mencemooh.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan? Benar-benar membuang waktu," Kyuyun mulai kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, berniat meninggalkan Siwon sebelum namja yang menjadi Hyung-nya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sukses membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tahu? Aromamu sudah tercampur oleh aroma malaikat, dan bisa-bisanya kau kembali kesini dengan tenang. Apa kau lupa apa yang akan para tetua lakukan jika mereka mengetahui ini ? Kau akan dimusnahkan, hahahahaha."

"Jangan ikut campur dengan apa yang kulakukan, memangnya kenapa jika aku berdekatan dengan malaikat ? Kau akan membunuhku ?"

Siwon menggeretakkan giginya, beginilah jika punya adik bodoh yang bisa-bisanya memberikan hatinya pada malaikat yang notabene adalah musuh mereka. Ia menyeringai, "Kuharap aku bisa melakukannya. Apa lagi jika ini masuk dalam ujian untuk menjadi raja"

Siwon melebarkan sayapnya lebar-lebar, "一aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu. Aku tidak sudi mempunyai adik sepertimu." Dan terbang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri ditempat itu.

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Lagi-lagi kau menemuinya," ucap Yunho yang kini tengah berbaring disofa dan memperhatikan gerakan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sedari tadi. Kyuhyun hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Yunho, sepupunya.

"Dasar, sekarang coba lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Coba dengar apa ujian yang Raja berikan! Raja menyuruh kami para calon kandidat raja berikutnya untuk memusnahkanmu karena kekeras kepalaan yang kau lakukan 一berdekatan dan malah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang malaikat." Yunho menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya pelan, "Sepertinya aku akan mengundurkan diri, aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

"Yah! Apa yang hyung katakan! Hyung harus menjadi Raja berikutnya, Hyung pun sendiri pun tahu dunia kita akan seperti apa jika Siwon hyung yang menjadi Raja," Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yunho yang berada dihadapannya. Terlihat berbeda sekali cara dan gerik tingkah lakunya diawal-awal tadi yamg terkesan dingin dan jutek. Beginilah sikap seorang Choi Kyuhyun bila sudah berhadapan dengan Yunho, Hyung yang paling ia sayangi. Bahkan melebihi Siwon yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

"Tapi一"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi an!" potong Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku melakukan hal itu, malaikatmu一"

"Aku yang akan mengurus hal itu. Pokoknya Hyung harus bisa mengalahkan Siwon hyung dan menjadi Raja. Aku tidak peduli jika itu tandanya kau harus memusnahkanku," Yunho menggeleng seraya bergumam 'tidak' secara berulang-ulang mendengar rencana dari sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi.

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Changmin tersenyum sumringah begitu ia merasakan aura Kyuhyun. Segera saja namja yang menyandang status sebagai malaikat itu menghambur kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah melipat dan mengilangkan sayap hitamnya.

BRUK

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meringis mendapati kebiasaan Changmin yang selalu suka menerjangnya.

"Aw, bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaanmu ini ? Sakit tahu," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyentil dahi Changmin yang sekarang tenga cengar-cengir tidak jelas diatas tubuhnya.

"Maaf, ini refleks namanya." Balas Changmin dengan raut tidak bersalah.

"Huh, cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku," Kyuhyun berkata galak dan membuat Changmin malah meningkatkan intensitas cengiran gajenya. _Author sweatdrop_seketika.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkedut, "Lepaskan atau kutendang kau dan kencan hari ini batal!" ancam Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Okay, okay," Changmin menyerah dan beranjak dari atas Kyuhyun. "Nah~ ayo pergi. Kau mau kemana?"

"Terserah padamu," jawab Kyuhyun singkat, ia masih sibuk membersihkan kemejanya. Changmin menekuk bibirnya.

"Kan kau yang mengajakku," rajuknya. "Tapi tak apalah, ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain."

Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya pergi dari tempat yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk bertemu 一hamparan rerumputan yang berwarna kehijauan dengan sebuah pohon dan sungai kecil.

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sampai ditempat tujuan mereka 一taman bermain. Dengan semangat Changmin menarik Kyuhyun kesana-kemari seperti anak kecil. Hampir semua wahana mereka masuki, mulai dari wahana yang paling biasa sampai yang paling ekstrem.

"Wuaaaah, tadi itu benar-benar menyenagkan~" seru Changmin riang. Kini ia dan Kyuhyun telah kembali ketempat rahasia mereka. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada bahu Changmin sambil memejamkan mata 一menyembunyikan iris yang berwarna merah itu一 dengan tangan Changmin yang membelai rambut ikalnya.

"Hari ini aku benar-benar merasa senang," Changmin memecahkan keheningan yang mulai merayapi keduanya, "Hanya saja…"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Changmin, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh malaikat terkasihnya.

"Hanya saja… Entah kenapa, aku…aku merasa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku," ucap Changmin. Iris cokelatnya menatap sosok Kyuhyun 一yang kini juga tengah memandangnya一 nanar. Changmin segera membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya ketika dirinya melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih. Ia merasa apa yang dia takutkan akan terjadi.

"Ku-kumohon katakan kalau itu hanya perasaanku saja," kali ini suaranya terdengar begetar. "Saat kau mengajakku untuk kencan aku sangat senang tapi entah kenapa, disisi lain aku… aku…"

"Kalau… itu benar, kau akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Ia membalas pelukan Changmin dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Katakan padaku kalau k-kau hanya bercanda." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Kau harus selalu berada disisiku, kau milikku, tidak ada satu pun yang boleh mengambil kau dariku, iblis, malaikat atau pun anak manusia. Kau milikku, C-Choi Kyuhyun itu milikku, milikku." Kali ini bukan suaranya saja yang bergetar, tetapi tubuh sang malaikat itu pun ikut bergetar. Buliran-buliran Kristal beningnya mengalir turun dari iris kecokelatannya, membasahi bahu sang iblis yang kini tengah balas memeluknya erat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Changmin yang terus mengalir turun, "Berhenti menangis, kau jelek saat menangis. Aku benci makhluk jelek," guraunya. Changmin terkekeh pelan ditengah tangisan bisunya.

"Sama, kau juga terlihat jelek saat menangis, Kyu." Balas Changmin begitu ia melihat Kyuhyun ikut mengalirkan kristal-kristal bening itu, tangannya terulur untuk menghapusnya. "Tapi aku sangat mencintai si jelek ini."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Ne, aku sangat mencintainya. Apa si jelek ini akan mengabulkan permintaanku yang ingin selalu berada disampingnya?" pinta Changmin dengan nada memelas. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tangisan sang malaikat menjadi bertambah pilu. Menyayat siapa pun yang mendengarnya, terlihat sekali jika dia sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan sang iblis, walau pun dia tahu, jika hari seperti ini akan datang 一hari dimana sang iblis akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Kyuhyun menyentuhkan telapak tangannya kedada Changmin, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, karena sejak awal, aku selalu disini, didalam hatimu."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu, mencium bibir Changmin 一hal yang tidak pernah ingin ia lakukan, meski pun Changmin merengek-rengek padanya一 dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi tangisan Changmin bertambah lebih pilu lagi mendapatkan perlakuan dari Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ini adalah ciuman terakhir yang bisa dirasakan oleh keduanya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Changmin pun membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun untuk mengunjungi rongga hangatnya dan berdansa dengan sang lidah. Terkadang Changmin memiringkan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka bertambah dalam lagi, begitu pula dengan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Ciuman itu pun terlepas dan keduanya nampak terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, aku akan membuat pertimbangan dengan 一uhh," Changmin memegang kepalanya, ia merasakan kepalanya berputar dan pandangannya menjadi tidak fokus. Yang terakhir ia lihat adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya dengan senyum pilu penuh kesedihan menghiasi bibir tipis itu sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap.

"Mianhae, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Mianhae, Changminnie." Ia bisa mendengar Kyuhyun berbisik dan merasakan belaian Kyuhyun pada pipinya. "Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae, My angel."

'Nado saranghaeyo, Kyu.' Balas Changmin didalam hatinya dan segera setelahnya ia benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan atau pun mendengar apa-apa bahkan suara kepakan Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya di padang itu.

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Langit yang semula berwarna biru terang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi gelap. Matahari pun terlihat tenggelam dengan enggan dan menampakkan cahaya oranyenya yang berbaur menjadi satu dengan langit malam, sungguh indah. Terdengar suara deburan-deburan ombak yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Sesosok namja berjalan dengan tenang dipinggiran pantai, membiarkan ombak menghantam kaki putih nan jenjang miliknya. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti manusia biasa, tapi ada yang berbeda dan membedakannya. Yaitu sepasang sayap berwarna hitam yang terpasang dipunggungnya. Iris merahnya memancarkan kesedian yang dalam dan masih terlihat jejak-jejak bekas air mata dikedua belah pipinya. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Mengabaikan namja bermata sipit一yang juga memiliki sayap hitam dipunggungnya一yang mengikutinya sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini," namja bermata sipit itu memulai percakapan. Kyuhyun menhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah Yunho.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Hyung. Semua akan baik-baik saja," Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang ayo lakukan."

Dengan ragu Yunho mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, tangannya ia letakkan pada dada Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi ia merasa ragu, apa ini yang terbaik. Memusnahkan Kyuhyun dan otomatis dia akan menjadi Raja berikutnya 一mengalahkan Siwon.

"Jangan ragu, Hyung." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yunho dan mengarahkan kedadanya.

"Mianhae, Kyu." Yunho memejamkan matanya dan tidak lama kemudian terlihat cahaya merah yang berpendar dari tangannya dan masuk kedalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, didekatkannya bibirnya ketelinga Yunho. Membisikkan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan pesan terakhirnya.

"…"

Ia pun berjalan mundur beberapa langka h一menjauhi Yunho一 dan tersenyum pada Hyung kesayangannya yang kini tengah memandangnya nanar. Tubuh putihnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi abu, "Senang bisa membantumu, _My Lord_, _Devil King_."

Dan tubuh itu pun seutuhnya menjadi abu, meninggalkan sebuah gelang perak dengan ukiran unik yang bertuliskan _My Angel_, Kyuhyun.

"Dasar dongsaeng pabo!" umpat Yunho lirih. Yunho membuka sayapnya lebar dan terbang keatas 一berbaur dengan langit malam一 saat ia merasakan aura dan mendengar teriakan Changmin, malaikat yang telah menjerat hati adik kesayangannya.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Siwon yang menyaksikan semuanya dari awal. Namja itu menggeretakkan giginya kesal 一sama sekali tidak perduli akan kenyataan dimana dongsaeng satu-satunya telah tiada一 lalu berbalik pergi.

Changmin berteriak 一memanggil nama kekasihnya. Mengabaikan celananya yang telah basah karena dihantam oleh ombak. Iris cokelatnya terpaku kearah dimana sesosok namja yang memilik sayap berwarna hitam yang tengah berdiri jauh didepannya. Segera saja ia berlari kearah namja yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"KYU!" Changmin berteriak. Ia bisa melihat badan namja itu menjadi tegang dan segera terbang meninggalkan pesisir pantai itu. Ia sempat mengira namja itu adalah Kyuhyun, tapi segera ia tepis begitu melihat postur namja itu lebih besar dari postur tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ah, hei!" Changmin melambatkan larinya karena sekarang ia telah sampai ditempat namja yang dikiranya Kyuhyun tadi berdiri. Lagi-lagi irisnya terpaku, tapi kali ini ia terpaku dengan sebuah benda yang mengkilat dibawah sana. Benda berbentuk bulat dengan ukiran yang sangat ia kenali, benda itu adalah benda yang diberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Gelang perak yang bertuliskan _My Angel_, Kyuhyun.

"T-tidak mungkin," bibir Changmin bergetar. "Ti-tidak… ka-katakan ini… ini…b-bohong, Kyu… K-Kyu…"

Kristal bening itu keluar lagi, Changmin menangis untuk kedua kalinya. Tangannya mengambil gelang perak itu dengan bergetar. "Kyu… Kyu…"

Tes Tes Tes

Seolah mengerti akan kesedihan yang tengah dialami oleh sang malaikat, langit pun ikut menangis. Tetesan-tetesan air yang semula pelan berubah menjadi deras. Membuat tubuh ringkih milik sang malaikat itu dihujani dengan jutaan-jutaan ribu tetesan air yang terasa seperti jarum 一seolah-olah menembus kulit sang malaikat itu dan menghujam hatinya.

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Changmin berjalan gontai menyusuri pantai berpasir putih itu. Seminggu telah berlalu dari terakhir saat ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya telah tiada. Pantai ini menjadi saksinya; pasir putih, gulungan ombak, batu karang dan pohon kelapa pun turut serta. Langkahnya berhenti tepat dimana ia menemukan abu hitam dengan gelang perak diatasnya, gelang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, _I miss you_…" lirihnya, "_I miss you so much_, _My angel_."

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Kyu?" Changmin menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya yang kini terlihat pucat, "Kau tahu? Aku diusir dari sana, bukankah ini menyedihkan? Meski pun kau telah tiada, aku tetap diusir, Kyu."

"Hhhh," Changmin membuang nafasnya. "Kumohon jangan membenciku karena ingin menyusulmu, Kyu."

Changmin mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya dan segera diarahkannya kearah lehernya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan pisau tajam itu.

"Aaah~ Apa yang kulihat ini? Seorang malaikat ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, eh?" Changmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dan melihat kearah asal suara, irisnya menangkap sesosok namja bersayap hitam dan bermata sipit tengah bersender dibatu karang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Changmin tajam. Namja itu terkekeh dan mulai berjalan kearah Changmin, Changmin tersentak, postur tubuh itu, itu postur tubuh namja yang ia lihat berada tidak jauh dari tempat dimana ia menemukan abu dan gelang Kyuhyun. Changmin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya saat namja bermata sipit itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik.

"Aku tahu, pasti karena pengkhianat busuk itu kan." Bisik Yunho dengan penekanan.

GREB

Changmin mengangkat baju Yunho, matanya berkilat-kilat marah. "KAU! KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA KAN!"

Yunho terkekeh, iris merahnya memandang iritasi kearah Changmin. "Memangnya kenapa dengan itu? Bukan kah itu sudah menjadi suatu kewajiban untuk membunuh pengkhianat?"

"KAU!" Changmin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan segera mengarahkannya kearah Yunho yang mulai menyeringai.

一Tep

Yunho menangkap tangan Changmin dan langsung melemparkan tubuh malaikat itu hingga jatuh tersungkur menabrak batu karang, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Yunho mengangkat telapak tangannya dan detik itu juga Changmin merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersayat ribuan pedang tajam. Darah segar mengalir dari sayatan-sayatan yang diciptakan Yunho, termasuk sayap putih itu yang kini ternoda dengan darah.

"Khukhu一Fhuahahaahahahaha," Yunho tertawa meremehkan. "Dasar, kau pikir kau siapa mau memukul seorang Raja, huh?"

"Kau… akh, aku akan membunuhmu! Ugh," seru Changmin ditengah erangan kesakitannya.

"Wah, wah. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan malaikat terusir seperti dirimu? Saat aku melemparkanmu kau sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya. Membunuhku, eoh? Jangan bermimpi, bocah!"

"Cih, kita lihat saja nanti. Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya, lagi-lagi dengan sikap yang meremehkan. "Baiklah. Silahkan datang padaku kapan pun, akan kuterima. Hanya saja datang jika kau sudah merasa dirimu kuat, bukannya lemah seperti ini."

Yunho menjentikkan jarinya, tak lama kemudian muncullah sebuah lubang berwarna hitam. Ia melangkah masuk kedalamnya, lubang itu pun perlahan mulai menutup.

"Tunggu!" teriak Changmin, Yunho berbalik 一menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh malaikat itu, "Si-siapa namamu? Aku akan mencari dan membunuhmu secepatnya."

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai, 'Berhasil,' batinnya. Changmin masuk kedalam perangkap yang ia rancang. "Ingat baik-baik namaku."

Lubang hitam itu semakin menutup dan meninggalkan suara Yunho yang mengalahkan suara deburan ombak

"Jung Yunho, _The Devil King_."

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Yunho keluar dari lubang hitam yang ternyata adalah gerbang menuju dunia para iblis itu sambil menghela nafas.

"Selamat datang, _My Lord_." Sambut Yoochun yang merupakan bawahannya 一pemuda itu terlihat membungkukkan tubuhnya一 dan sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Yunho. Namja itu segera berjalan kearah ruangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas singgasananya, ia memijat kepalanya.

"Aku sudah menjalankan pesanmu, Kyu. Untuk membuat Changmin terus bertahan hidup dengan cara membenciku, aku melakukannya karena aku yakin itu adalah jalan yang tepat." Bisik Yunho pelan.

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"_Kumohon padamu untuk menjaga malaikatku, Hyung. Aku tidak ingin karena aku dia berniat mati menyusulku. Jagalah dia untukku, anggap dia sebagai dongsaeng-mu seperti kau menganggapku karena dia adalah aku, belahan jiwaku."_

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Apa yang kalian lihat dan saksikan sekarang hanyalah sebuah awal atau pun sebuah permulaan dari sebuah takdir besar yang melibatkan tiga jenis makhluk Tuhan yang berbeda tetapi juga memiliki sebuah kesamaan. Mengubah semua yang semula berada pada sisi-sisi yang berlainan menjadi satu, saling tercampur aduk dan berada disisi yang sama. Mengubah aturan yang telah Tuhan gariskan dan tuliskan.

Cerita ini baru saja dimulai.

**The Story Has Just Begun.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**おわり**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**No sequel.**

Kenapa bisa-bisanya seorang iblis berlaku baik seperti Kyuhyun pada Yunho? Karena saya menulis ini dengan menerapkan bahwa iblis itu uga mempunyai hati, hanya saja hati disini berbeda dengan yang ada pada manusia atau malaikat. Kurang lebih begitulah.

Ngegantung? _I know_. Jika penasaran silahkan berkunjung ke-_note_ **Shinsora Yunjae Shinee**, **My Devil My Love**.

_Don't be a silent fucking reader in there, okay?_ ^^~

_Thank you very much for your attention_~

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_To Shin_ : Siap-siap, _okay_? Awas aja kalau lu lama _update_.. Fufufufu~

_Special thanks to_ **Yuuram Duckphin Yunjaeyoosumin**, _ma lovely dovey_ (?) _Betareader_ #cipok Yuu-chan

**The Story Has Just Begun** diambil dari lagu **TVXQ** yang berjudul sama, **The Story Has Just Begun. **O Jung Ban Hap _track_ 07.

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**A**lways **K**eep **T**he **F**aith!

_Sign_,

**0609prince**


End file.
